moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbar
The Principality of Zundrbar is a small sovereign nation located in the mountains that divide Dun Morogh and the Wetlands. The Principality of Zundrbar is renowned for its historic neutrality, which it has remained bound to since the signing of the Treaty of Sigmundsburg, signed at the founding of Zundrbar. The estimated population of the Principality is 31,681, with an even 60-40 split between the local Dwarven and Gnomish populations. The Principality of Zundrbar has one of the highest gross domestic product per person in the world. It also has the lowest unemployment rate, at 0.9%. Much of its terrain is mountainous, making it a popular area for winter sports, especially skiing in the Skjalgberg geographic region. The country has a strong financial sector centered in the capital city by the same name as the Principality. It is frequently identified as a tax haven, with a lack of any form of taxes. The government is privately funded by the Sootbeard Clan, which has historically done coal mining, munitions manufacturing, and finance. The Principality is not a member of the Alliance, and is independent from the rule of the Kingdom of Ironforge. As a tax haven, the Principality is one of the only states to have more registered businesses and corporations than people. Etymology The name, "Zundrbar," was created during the early years of settlement. In the Hill Dwarvish language, a mix of present-day Dwarvish and the tongue of the Vrykul, "Zundr," means, "Enduring," while "Bar," means, "A settlement centered around a large coal seam." Thus, the translated name in Common would be, "Enduring Settlement centered around a large coal seam." The Principality earned the name, "Zundrbar," as a result of its first settlers of the Sootbeard Clan, who came in search of coal to the highlands. Geography The Principality of Zundrbar is one of the smallest countries in the Eastern Kingdoms. The country is 2,045 square kilometers. The southern half of the country is referred to as the Skjalgberg region. It is a heavily mountainous region that is well-suited to winter sports year round, especially skiing. The Skjalgberg region is sparsely populated in comparison to the other geographic regions of the country. The eastern sixth of the country is known as the Sigurdsland. The Sigurdsland Region is densely populated and dominated by the capital city of Zundrbar. The Sigurdsland is dominated by hills and low mountains. The eastern third of the country is known as the Gunnhildaland. The Gunnhildaland is home to a variety of geographic features, ranging from hills and forests. It is renowned for its craggy terrain. The Gunnhildaland is home to both the agricultural heartland and industrial heartland of the Principality of Zundrbar. Climate The climate in the Principality varies by which area one is in. The eastern regions of the Principality generally experience a warm, humid climate as a result of its close proximity to the Wetlands, while the southern regions generally experience the opposite, a cold, dry climate analogous to that of Dun Morogh. The central region of the country, specifically around the capital of Zundrbar, the climate finds itself in between the two. The central region experience more mild seasons due to its central location. Bodies of Water The Principality of Zundrbar is home to a variety of small rivers and lakes. Many of these provide a stable source of drinking water and irrigation water for the inhabitants of the highlands. Gerolstein Vaterval The Gerolstein Vaterval is a waterfall that is located in the center of the Principality's capital by the same name. The Gerolstein Vaterval is supplied by melted snow from the highlands, which runs along the Osfridstroom. Osfridstroom The Osfridstroom is a river in the highlands of Zundrbar that provides water for the communities of the Skjalgberg region. The Osfridstroom feeds into the Gerolstein Vaterval, and is fed by melting snow from the mountains. Kodranmeer The Kodranmeer is a lake in the far eastern part of Zundrbar. The Kodranmeer supplies both drinking water and irrigation canals to the agricultural heartland of Zundrbar in the Kodran Valley. Thorhildmeer The Thordhildsmeer is a lake in the central part of Zundrbar. The Thorhildmeer supplies drinking water for the industrial heartland of Zundrbar. Geographic Facts Coastline: 1 km (Svetlanasgolf) Terrain: Mountainous and Hilly Natural Resources: Coal, Iron, Thorium, Gold, Silver, Mithril, Arable Land Lakes: Kodranmeer, Thorhildsmeer Extreme Points North: Brauburg South: Arnistad, Schaaf East: Kodransheim West: Nikolinashaven Highest: Braubrunni (2468m), Brauburg Lowest: Vogelsveld (2m), Vignirsburg Flora and Fauna The Principality of Zundrbar is home to a variety of flora and fauna. The coastal regions of the Kugaldsgolf are home to hundreds of shorebirds, ducks, and geese. The Kugaldsgolf forms an important habitat for harbor sharks as well, which form an integral part of the local cuisine. Zundrbar is home to many indigenous mammals, such as the deer, fox, badger. In terms of avian species, ravens and eagles are the most widespread, with around 80 additional species. In terms of flora, a variety of orchid species are able to grow because of the warmth carried by the Vön winds- a type of dry, warm, down-slope wind that occurs along the downside slope of a mountain. Alpine roses are especially common in the more mountains regions. Common trees in the Principality are maple, alder, sycamore, and various conifers. Society The Principality of Zundrbar's inhabitants are renowned for their distrust of a central government. The settlers of Zundrbar left the Kingdom of Ironforge to found their own territory to avoid the feudal relationship between the King and his lords and serfs. As a result- the settlers developed a decentralized form of government. The Principality of Zundrbar lacks an official executive branch of government. Instead of having a king, the Principality of Zundrbar has a series of chieftains, led by the Prince, the position nominally held by the Sootbeard Clan. One permanent official in the Hill Society is the "Law-Speaker." The task of the Law-Speaker includes memorization of Zundrbar's laws, provision of advice on legislative issues, and the recitation of all legislative acts while in office. Instead of a judicial branch of government, there are private courts in Zundrbar. Private courts are greatly benefited by private organizations known as prosecution associations. In a prosecution association, members pay a monthly fee- analogous to an insurance company. In the event, that for example- a member's watch goes missing, the member will report this event to the association. The association will then investigate the stolen watch and take it to a private court. To solve the dispute in the private court, members are chosen after the trial has commenced. The defendant and plaintiff both had the right to choose half of the members. Above this level of private courts, known as the Volksthing, there is another tier- the Prestarthing. In the Prestarthing, the judges are chosen by those presiding over the Prestarthing. These courts are rarely used however. Criminals are held accountable for their crimes in a different, though similar way as in other realms. Criminals are forced to pay fines, although these fines do not go to the state, but rather to the affected party as restitution fees. If a criminal cannot pay off a restitution fee, then he must find an individual willing to pay off the restitution fee for him. Generally, these restitution fee deals are made via a contract of slavery, which means that the criminal will work of his debt to the individual who pays the restitution. If the criminal cannot find anyone to pay the restitution fee, he works in slavery to the individual he owes the restitution fee to for a given number of years. If a criminal does not pay his fee or submit to slavery, then he is either outlawed, or is discredited via the loss of support from his peers, depending on the severity of his crime. One of the most interesting facets of Zundrbar's society is the fact that seats in the law-making body are quite literally for sale. However, to ensure that tyranny and injustice are kept in check, a law-maker can only have power if they convince some free-farmers to follow him, or other individuals. Leadership in Zundrbar evolved in the way that the power and resources allocated to the Prince and the Kleinvorsten (Lower Princes) were not derived from an exploitable realm. This is because inhabitants can change their allegiance to a Kleinvorst without having to move to another geographical province. Historically and in the present, while in times of war- it is clear to the denizens of the Principality of Zundrbar that every man who perishes on the field must be paid for. As a result, internal feuds are kept to a low, and there have never been any legitimate wars, simply individuals protecting their property from outside invaders in some cases. Family feuds or battles are short, and only last several days- as both parties involved have the incentive to compromise and make amends. This is because constant violence is costly. Economy The Principality of Zundrbar has a heavily industrialized economy, analogous to that of the Kingdom of Ironforge. The three largest industries in the economy are banking, engineering, and mining. Banking makes up the largest part of the economy at 36% of all economic activity. Mineral Extraction (Mining) accounts for 32% of all economic activity (including Petroleum Extraction internationally). Furthermore, Engineering Manufacturing, such as Gyrocopters, Siege Engines, and Munitions, accounts for 25% of economic activity. The remaining 7% of economic activity is made up of Agriculture (5%) and Alchemical Work (2%)- specifically synthetic dye production. Demographics The Principality of Zundrbar is the smallest country in the Eastern Kingdoms. Language In Zundrbar's society, the language of Hill Dwarvish is the lingua-franca, however a vast majority of individuals are trilingual with Gnomish and Dwarvish as secondary languages. The Gnomish minority population has its own dialect of Gnomish that is spoken far less comomnly than standard Gnomish, and generally only used during cultural gatherings. The exact origins of this dialect are unknown, as it differs greatly with Hill Dwarvish and does not appear to have significant connections to the language of the Titans. Religion According to a recent census, a majority of the population in the Principality of Zundrbar is light-worshipping, at 56% of the population. Previously, the Titan-worshippers made up a majority in the highland state, although they are now at 43%. 0.6% of the population belongs to the Shamanistic faith and the remaining 0.4% abstains from practicing religion. Life Expectancy/Mortality Rate Zundrbar's dwarven population has a life expectancy ranging from 280 to 320 years on average, while its Gnomish populace has a life expectancy of 340 to 500 years on average. The infant mortality rate is 6.78 deaths per 1,000 live births. Geographic Municipal Division The Princpality of Zundrbar is divided into thirteen municipal communities (image on the right). The municipal communities are generally composed of 2-3 individual municipalities, with the largest serving as the seat for the legislator of the area. Vorstenberg The most populous of the municipal communities is the municipal community of Vorstenberg. This municipal community has a population of 9.587, and is composed of one municipality- Zundrbar, the capital of the Principality. Vorstenberg is shown in dark red on the map. Kugaldstrand The Kugaldstrand Municipal Community is the one territory of Zundrbar that borders the Great Sea. The Principality of Zundrbar purchased rights to establish property in the Kugaldstrand area from the Kingdom of Ironforge in 1674. Kugaldstrand consists of the communities of Skroggburg and Kugaldshaven. The Kugaldstrand is shown in light blue. Nordmark Nordmark is a municipal community to the southwest of the Zundrbar municipal community. Nordmark consists of the communities of Nordhausen and Nordburg. Nordmark is shown in pink. Schaaf Schaaf is the municipal community to the northeast of the Zundrbar municipality. Schaaf is only home to a single official municipality- Schaafstad. The remaining inhabitants of Schaaf organize small farms. Schaaf is shown in red. Munster Munster is the municipal community to the northeast of the Schaaf municipality. Munsterdam contains three municipalities- Munster, Munsterberg, and Nieuwmunster. Munster is shown in light green. Veldkerk Veldkerk is the municipal community to the northeast of the Munsterdam municipality. Veldkerk contains three municipalities- Kolskeggskerk, Gunnlaugskerk, and Skroggskerk. Veldkerk is shown in dark blue. Badenburg Badenburg is the municipal community to the southeast of Veldkerk. Badenburg contains two municipalities- Raumsveld and Svertingsburg. Badenburg is shown in purple. Ulmburg Ulmburg is the municipal community to the south of Munsterdam. Ulmburg contains two municipalities- Ulmburg and Umpfenbach. Ulmburg is shown in teal. Mundenheim Mundenheim is the municipal community to the south of Ulmburg. Mundenheim contains three municipalities- Laurenburg, Hosvirdorf, and Thorgestheim. Mundenheim is shown in light orange. Vareldorf Vareldorf is the municipal community to the south of Mundenheim. Vareldorf contains two municipalities- Pluwigsdorf, Prumdorf, and Vorstsegg. Vareldorf is shown in yellow. Buxheim Buxheim is the municipal community to the southeast of Mundenheim. Buxheim contains three municipalities- Burgbrohl, Burgau, and Brixenburg. Buxheim is shown in dark green. Lichtenberg Lichtenberg is the municipal community to the west of Buxheim. Lichtenberg contains three municipalities- Lichtenburg, Hallermund, and Helmarshausen. Lichtenberg is shown in dark red. Waadtberg Waadtberg is the municipal community to the west of Lichtenberg. Waadtberg contains four municipalities- Waldbott, Welzheim, Runkelsteig, and Wohlauburg. Waadtberg is shown in light red. Transport There are around 104 miles of paved roads through the Principality of Zundrbar, with an additional 62 miles of marked bicycle paths. Further, Zundrbar is home to a tram connection from one end of the Principality to another, which is mostly used for transporting goods for commerce in the settlement of Dun Algaz. The Principality is home to a small gyroport that is used by the local air division, as well as by civilians for transport and commerce. Sports Sports in Zundrbar are generally those suited to the highlands and hilly landscape. Golf is a common pastime in Zundrbar, played by both the young and the old. As an alpine country, downhill skiing is commonly practiced by those living in the southern, mountainous regions of the country. The Kingdom of Ironforge and the Principality of Zundrbar come together annually in the winter to host a friendly skiing competiton in the mountains. Culture The Principality is home to a very rich and refined culture, with the natives taking pride in their homeland. Zundrbar's largest museum is the National Museum, located in the capital city. The National Museum is a Historical Museum that covers the history of Zundrbar, including important figures and their discoveries. Furthermore, the capital is also home to a music hall, where concerts are monthly. There is a friendly rivalry at the music hall between the Prince's Hornblowers and the Prince's Stringplayers. Personally, the Prince enjoys both styles of music. There is also an Art Museum, a Coin Museum, a Stamp Museum, and a Ski Museum. The most famous historical sites are the Honeybrew Meadery (one of the oldest breweries still in operation). The Meadery serves as both a brewery and a historical brewing museum. On the country's national holiday, Zundrbar Day (falling on the last weekend in August), the inhabitants of the principality are welcomed to gather in the city square. On this day, speeches take place, and complimentary beer is served. Zundrbar Day celebrates the founding of Zundrbar. Security and Defense Although Zundrbar's highland location allows for it to maintain a heavy level of security, the Principality still faces threats. From its founding until the Second War, the Principality of Zundrbar did not maintain a national army, although its citizens were armed to defend themselves. In the Second War, Zundrbar was attacked, and an army was hastily organized of seventy men, while militia regiments volunteered to help. This army is still maintained today, although it is mainly used for exploration purposes, rather than military ones. Foreign Relations Kingdom of Ironforge The Kingdom of Ironforge and the Principality of Zundrbar have strong economic ties between one another. For example, the Kingdom of Ironforge is the largest consumer of Zundrbar's exported products due to their renowned quality, especially in military industrial hardware, such as munitions, rifles, mines, bombs, and other hardware. The Principality of Zundrbar is colloquially known in the surrounding areas of Khaz Modan as "The Corporate Sector," due to its heavy financial connections with the rest of Khaz Modan though more on a corporate level with commercial ties, rather than on a national level with mutual defense agreements and other similar pacts. Kingdom of Stormwind The Kingdom of Stormwind and the Principality of Zundrbar also have strong economic ties. Zundrbar's commerce reached Stormwind's territory rather late, a little over one hundred years ago- merchants from Zundrbar could be spotted in the streets of Stormwind City. However, commerce between the two nations heavily increased following the Third War over the conflict with the Horde. Stormwind embraced Zundrbar as a neutral partner for military hardware, while Zundrbar embraced Stormwind as a commercial replacement for the kingdoms lost following the events of the Second and Third Wars- Alterac, Arathor, and Lordaeron. Kingdom of Arathor The Principality of Zundrbar and the Kingdom of Arathor in the past have had strong commercial ties following the creation of the territory of Koringland and the targeting of the strong mutual enemy- the Trolls. By creating commerce routes in the Kingdom of Arathor, Zundrbar was able to expand its commercial ties into Alterac, Lordaeron, and Quel'Thalas. Today, the Principality of Zundrbar maintains a trade agreement with those loyal to the rule of Mathilan Lionblood, Duke of Arathor, who is one of the strongest trading partners of the Principality. Kingdom of Lordaeron Prior to its destruction in the Third War, Lordaeron was one of the largest consumer of Zundrbar's goods, especially during the era of the Second War. Zundrbar, like the rest of Khaz Modan, supplied the Alliance of Lordaeron with military hardware such as rifles, gyrocopters, submarines, siege engines, and mortars. Despite entering combat with forces of the Orcish Horde in the Wetlands and the Arathi Highlands, Zundrbar officially declared itself neutral in the Second War and did not join the Alliance of Lordaeron. Following the release of the plague and the subsequent Scourge-related events, Zundrbar's commerce routes that once led from Thoradin's Wall all the way to Capital City have fallen into disrepair. Officially, Zundrbar recognizes the Forsaken's claim to the former territories of Lordaeron as per its neutral stance. Kingdom of Alterac Zundrbar's merchants reached the Kingdom of Alterac later than they reached the Kingdoms of Lordaeron and Alterac. In the years prior to the Second War, Zundrbar's commerce was mostly centered around mining equipment to help with the extraction of Alterac Granite, which was not only utilized in Alterac, but also exported to Arathor and Lordaeron along the same trade routes the Principality utilized. Today, the Principality of Zundrbar maintains a military alliance and commerce agreement with the Dominion of Alterac under leadership of Grand Duke Reynalden Weisserose. Kingdom of Gilneas Zundrbar has had relatively little to no contact commercially with the Kingdom of Gilneas, as historically the two were competitors in Lordaeronian markets. Today, Zundrbar expresses strict neutrality over whether Gilneas belongs to the Worgen or the Forsaken, however Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard has contributed to several charities that aid Gilnean refugees. Kingdom of Quel'Thalas The Principality of Zundrbar reached Quel'Thalas several years prior to the events of the War of Three Hammers, running from the Arathi Highlands, through the Hinterlands and what is now the Eastern Plaguelands. Thus, the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the Principality of Zundrbar established strong commercial relationships. In the wake of the Second and Third War, Zundrbar has expressed no support for Blood Elven groups who are pro-war, though has expressed interest in working with neutral Quel'Dorei/Sin'Dorei groups, seeking to combine Zundrbar's practical engineering with skilled Elven magic. Other territories Grizzly Hills (Kingdom of the Hills) The Principality of Zundrbar recognizes the government of Lord Geranelm Syla in the Grizzly Hills as legitimate, and has signed a commerce and military defense agreement with the territory. Empire of Thaurissan The Principality of Zundrbar does not recognize the rule of Emperor Thaurissan as legitimate, and it does not supply Dark Iron extremists with arms of any kind. This is not due to political reasons, rather it is due to Dark Iron warbands attacking Zundrbar's merchant caravans while moving through the Badlands, Burning Steppes, and Searing Gorge on their way to the Elwynn Forest. The Horde The Principality of Zundrbar has expressed interest in negotiating commerce agreements with peaceful Horde organizations as it is an official recognizer of the Alliance-Horde Peace Treaty. Aerie Peak The Principality of Zundrbar has expressed interest in establishing a commerce relationship with Aerie Peak and the Wildhammer Clan, though presently there have be no official agreements on paper. Tanaris Due to the presence of Zundrbar's overseas territory of Bohrland in the Un'Goro Crater, the Principality has officially established trade agreements with the Tafi and Ohmas tribes, though does not engage in relations with the rest. Goblin Cartels The Principality of Zundrbar is officially a competitor of the Goblin Cartels- the two largest being the Bilgewater and the Steamwheedle, in the marketing of engineering goods. Much of the competition is with the Steamwheedle Cartel, as they market to both Alliance and Horde groups, while the Bilgewater offers its goods exclusively to Horde organizations. Immigration Only Dwarves and Gnomes are allowed to immigrate to Zundrbar with no requirements other than a fluency in either Standard-Dwarvish, Hill Dwarvish, or Gnomish and fill out a religious form, choosing from one of four religious options- The Light, The Makers (Titans), Shamanism, or Abstaining. A special amendment was made to Zundrbar's immigration laws, that a human may join if a unanimous vote is found in favor of the individual in the house of legislation, approved by a civilian referendum, and accepted by the Prince of Zundrbar. Furthermore, this individual must learn Hill Dwarvish, Dwarvish, or Gnomish to a fluent level for communication. National Organizations Guilds The guilds of Zundrbar function as private regulatory organizations for the corporations of Zundrbar. Engineers Guild Guildmaster: Zigglebolt Thundertwist Careers: Engineers, Alchemists Miners Guild Guildmaster: TBD Careers: Miners, Geologists, Stonecutters, Mining Engineers Blacksmiths Guild Guildmaster: TBD Careers: Armorsmiths, Weaponsmiths Pipecarvers Guild Guildmaster: TBD Careers: Tobacco Planters, Cigar-makers, Pipe-makers Runesmithing Guild Guildmaster: TBD Careers: Runemasters, Runesmiths, Titan Theologists, and Loremasters Law The law system of Zundrbar is focused more on compensation, rather than revenge, as in other areas. An injury must be compensated for- even in cases of murder, in which a fee is given, as well as forced labor to the affected family. The harshest punishment in Zundrbar is for conspiring against the Prince, known as "Skane," which translates as "dishonor." The price one pays for committing Skane, is to have one's beard shaven and to have not only one's own self, but also one's clan exiled from the highlands. To the society of Zundrbar, beards are especially valued by Dwarves and to a lesser extent Gnome males as a sign of masculinity and social class. Thus, to have one's beard shaven is considered a capital offense to one's reputation. If one were to shave another's beard without having that individual commit Skande, the one who shaved would immediately be exiled and their clan dishonored. The death penalty, including all forms of execution, is not practiced in Zundrbar, as the heavily religious inhabitants believe that only their respective deity/deity-like forces can have a command over life and death. Education Zundrbar has a 100% literacy rate, with its education system ranked among the best in Azeroth. Zundrbar's education is focused around private schooling in early years, and after a given number of years of study, students then attend areas of higher learning, which are also privatized. There are three centers of higher learning in Zundrbar: University of Zundrbar The Zundrbar Institute International Academy of Zundrbar Overseas Territories The Principality of Zundrbar holds several overseas territories: *Koringland ("Maize-land")-Arathi Highlands *Bohrland ("Drill-land")- Un'Goro Crater *Kruidland ("Spice-land")- Pandaria Bondeland has a population of 10,058, more than one third of the population of Zundrbar. Bohrland has a population of 556, and Kruidland has a population of 267. Flags/Standards National Flag The Principality of Zundrbar is unique, in that it is one of the few nations of Azeroth that has more than one national flag. As a matter of fact, Zundrbar has three, each differing in design. Sigmund's Cross Sigmund's Cross is the oldest official flag of Zundrbar, and was created during the initial settling of the area around two thousand years ago, when the Dwarves emerged from the caverns of Uldaman following an eight thousand year slumber. Sigmund's Cross is the second-most widely used flag in modern-day Zundrbar. Hildimar's Flag Hildimar's Flag is the second oldest official flag of Zundrbar, and was created much later than the Sigmund's Cross in the year 803 by Hildimar Hammerfast. Hildimar, an ardent fisherman, led the Prince's Kingfishers Organizations, a group of highly experienced fishermen. Fishing at the time was a major part of Zundrbar's economy, and thus the fish was put into the flag. Johann's Flag Johann's Flag, named after Johann Thunderhand. Johann's Flag, also known as the Thunderhand Standard, Johannes' Flag, and Hannes' Flag, was created following the integration of Boerland, the colony of the Principality of Zundrbar in the Arathi Highlands with the green representing mainland Zundrbar, while the orange represents Boerland. Johann's Flag is the most commonly used flag of the three. Municipal Flags Each municipality of Zundrbar maintains its own standard for use in representation, and for traditional purposes. Category:Realms of Ironforge Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Dun Morogh Locations Category:Wetlands Locations Category:Zundrbar Locations Category:Petty Kingdoms